My best friends girl
by Klarolinelover123
Summary: When Marcel gets a new girlfriend Klaus finds himself falling for her. Would he betray his friend or would he follow his heart instead? Rated M for smut. All Klaroline and AU :) One shot for now depending on feedback :)


**AN: **My best friend's girl- When Marcel gets a new girlfriend Klaus finds himself falling for her. Would he betray his friend or would he follow his heart instead? Rated M for smut. Grammar and spelling mistakes will be lurking around to so I apologise in advance for any headaches I cause, Happy Reading.

...

Mikelson office

"Klaus" Marcel said, walking into his office with a smile.

"Marcel, I thought you were in New Orleans attending to some business" Klaus said looking up from his paper work.

He had recently taking over Mikelson International and work was taking a hug toll on his.

"Well, I just got back and I have some brilliant news" Marcel chipped, taking a seat on the chair in front of Klaus.

Klaus just smiled at his friend's mood, He wasn't having the best day but that didn't mean he was going to be in a foul mood.

"Something tells me that a girl is involved" Klaus smirked.

"Well, I did meet this girl a couple of weeks ago and we did go on a few dates and she is my girlfriend" Marcel said as Klaus looked up.

"Girlfriend, didn't you just break up with that camel girl" Klaus said.

"I broke up with her because she was a bitch and no one really liked her to" Marcel said.

"Well, how do you know this girl is different?" Klaus asked, remerging through his documents.

"First off, she's eye blinding, she's also got these blue eyes that mesmerise you and she's great at kissing" Marcel smiled.

"What about personality wise" Klaus said, raising his eyebrow.

"She's great" Marcel said.

Klaus could tell that Marcel was more interested in her looks than her but who was he to judge, he's never really had a relationship and nor did he want one.

The only thing he wanted from woman was pleasure and sometimes that wasn't worth it.

"Anyway, she's coming to the gala event tonight and I want all of you meet her" Marcel said, clapping his hands together.

"Sure, I'm sure I'll like her" Klaus smiled. He never understood the context of love. Why did people spend so much time trying to find it? Why couldn't they be satisfied with what they had already?

"Just don't like her to much Nik, after all she is mine" Marcel warned as Klaus laughed.

"Trust me, I won't" Klaus smiled, if only he realised the irony in his words.

Later that day

Caroline sighed as she walked into the coffee shop. She had just flown into New York; she was here for a new job and her new boyfriend.

She decided to get an early flight and surprise him but first she needed to get some caffeine in her system.

She walked into the café and ordered her drink as she was waiting her phone vibrated in her pocket and beeped up 'Kitty Kat'.

-Hey Caroline, I heard that you got an early flight, Can't wait to see you again and wait till you meet my handsome boyfriend, Elijah.-

Caroline just shaked her head, last time she checked Katherine was still with Mason the guy was totally in love with her but she only used him for sex and now she's with this new guy. Hopefully she gives this one an actual chance.

Caroline was too busy texting Kathrine back on her phone that she didn't realise that she accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" Caroline said looking up only to be mesmerised by an intense pair of blue eyes.

"Don't apologise it was my fault, Working to much had caused me to forget how to use my eyes" Klaus smiled.

Caroline noted his sexy accent and smiled. He was pretty damn cute, if she said so herself.

She may have a boyfriend but that didn't stop her from noticing his handsome features; she practically see his muscles ripping through his shirt.

Caroline just stared at him, he finally realised that she wasn't saying anything and neither was he; they were just starring at each other.

"I never got your name?" he said smiling, which made Caroline giggle softly.

Klaus just turned to her and smiled, he realised that she was very beautiful and she seemed to be glowing.

"Caroline" She smiled sweetly at the British stranger.

"So do you have a name?" Caroline asked smiling.

"Oh yeah it's Klaus, Klaus Mikelson" He mumbled nervously. He never got flustered around anybody but this blonde beauty seemed to still him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Klaus" Caroline said, giving him a soft smile.

"You can call me Nik, If you prefer" Klaus smiled lightly.

"So Caroline I know this may sound weird but wold you like to get I don't maybe with me some food no I mean coffee?" Klaus asked but messed up his whole sentence.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr Mikelson because I have a boyfriend?" Caroline smiled but she felt weird. She was in a relationship but right now she wished she wasn't.

"No, sit and talk with me as friends" He slowly said, he didn't care that she had a boyfriend; that never stopped him before.

"Maybe" She said looking up at him, smiling lightly.

"Caroline, sit and have a drink?" Klaus smiled.

"I would love to" Caroline said. It was just two friends having a drink, nothing to personal and nothing to overbearing.

The sound of a phone going off momentarily stopped Klaus' Joy, he looked at the screen and new he had to take the call.

"Caroline do you mind waiting here while I take this call?" Klaus said.

"Sure" She said softly and sat at one of the tables

Klaus accepted the call while watching Caroline laughed at some funny text her friend sent her, her laugh brought a smile to his face; she brought a smile to his face.

"Klaus, what time are you going to the gala?" Marcel said through the phone.

"I don't know, around six" Klaus replied, while watching Caroline sip her coffee with a straw; she was adorable.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Marcel said.

"Anything" Klaus said.

"Okay, I just found out that my girlfriend is here already and she said that she's having a drink with a friend and then she'll meet me later." Marcel nervously said. "This friend is a male" Marcel said.

"You're afraid that she's cheating on you?" Klaus asked.

"Well, she came here early and instead of coming to me, she went to have drinks with a guy" Marcel said.

"She said it was a friend, don't you trust her, plus she didn't hide that she was out with someone" Klaus questioned.

"I do but I don't trust the guy she's with, I'll just text her and tell her to meet me now" Marcel said.

"Okay mate but you should never meddle with a girls social life; trust me it will bite you in the arse." Klaus warned.

"Bye Nik thanks for the warning" Marcel said, cutting the conversation.

When Klaus got back to Caroline she was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going" He asked.

"Sorry, I have to go" She smiled, kissing him on the cheek and left. She didn't know why she kissed him but something felt right about it; something natural.

Klaus watched her leave, his hand subconsciously went to his cheek and a small smile graced his lips.

* * *

><p>Later that night<p>

Caroline had met Marcel at his apartment, safe to say he had missed her.

"I missed you" He said, kissing her neck roughly.

She just smiled, she didn't feel in the mood but that never stopped him.

She didn't love him but she felt something for him but emotions aren't the easiest to explain.

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone" Marcel smiled as he buttoned on a fancy dress shirt.

"Me to, I can't believe that you know Katherine, What a coincidence" Caroline smiled getting changed into her ball gown.

She went with a dark, deep blue dress with a simple jewelling along the trimming. The chest area was slightly exposed but elegant; she looked like a princess.

"You're not wearing that" Marcel said.

"What, does it not look nice" Caroline said, looking down at the floor.

"No it looks to nice and will not have other men look at you like that" Marcel said as Caroline stared in disbelief.

"You cannot tell me what to wear" She glared.

They always had fights like these, he would comment over every little thing and act so controlling and she would snap back.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you" He sighed, hugging her.

And of course she would forgive him because he sounded so genuine and apologetic until he got angry later on.

…

When they finally arrived at the gala, Marcel had left Caroline to talk business with some clients.

She walked around for a few moments until she spotted Katherine and some man.

"Caroline" Katherine screamed and rushed up to hug her.

"Katherine, it's so good to see you" Caroline smiled and then looked at the man who was standing by her friend.

"Caroline, this is my boyfriend Elijah" Katherine said, introducing the pair.

"A Pleasure Miss Forbes" Elijah said.

"He's a gentleman" Katherine said.

"Katrina, having manners makes you a decent human being" Elijah smirked as Katherine lightly smacked his chest.

"Hush now Lijah" She smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Katherine pierce in a serious relationship" Caroline laughed.

"Shut it Caroline" Katharine said as a blonde and a green eyed man approached them.

"Ah Rebecca" Katherine spat, it was clear these two females did not get along.

"Elijah, why are you still fraternising with this slut" Rebecca smirked.

"Take that back, you blonde haired-

"Katerina" Elijah warned as Rebecca just slyly smiled.

"Beck's" Stefan said.

"And, who may you be" Rebecca said, ignoring Stefan.

"Her names Caroline and she does not socialise with the likes of you" Kathrine said, dragging Caroline away.

"Kat" Caroline said.

"Sorry, I just hate Rebecca" Kathrine said.

"Why, she seems nice" Caroline said as Katherine burst out laughing.

"She hates me, ever since I and Elijah started dating she has this deluded idea that I'm a gold digger and I'm using him" Katherine sighed.

"What made her think that" Caroline asked?

"Well, I did date her current boyfriend, well fiancé" Katherine said.

"Ah, Stefan; I remember him; didn't you date his brother to" Caroline said.

"Well yes but that was the old me." Katherine justified. "I've reformed" She smirked.

"Yeah okay, well I need to find my boyfriend so I'll catch up with you when I find him" Caroline smiled walking into the crowd of people.

As Caroline was walking she felt someone's hand lace with hers and their bodies collided, as she looked up she saw Nik from this morning.

"Nik" Caroline said surprised as Klaus just smirked.

When he saw her in the crowd, he couldn't believe his eyes. What a small world he thought. Running into her twice in one day; little did he know he was going to being seeing a lot more of her?

"Caroline, what a pleasant surprise" Klaus said, neither of them seemed to notice that his hands was still holding hers.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked shocked but happy to see a familiar face.

"I own the company that organized this event" Klaus said.

"Wait you own the most expensive company in all of New York" Caroline said, dumbfounded.

"Don't sound so surprised Caroline" Klaus smirked as Caroline laughed.

"I didn't realise I was in the presence of such royalty" Caroline joked.

"Your mistake" Klaus said as he reached for the glass of white wine on the table beside him.

"Wine?" He offered.

"I really shouldn't but who can resist Chardonnay" She smiled, taking the glass from his hand.

They both felt the electric shiver, when they touched.

Klaus watched silently as Caroline sipped her wine, she had such grace and delicacy; he had to draw her.

"Klaus" Marcels voice shouted, drawing the attention of Caroline.

Klaus didn't understand why she sweetly smiled at Marcel when he came over to them; did they know each other?

"I see you've met Caroline" Marcel smiled, wrapping Caroline against his arm.

Klaus was about to lose it when Marcel spoke again.

"She's my girlfriend"

The instant thought in his head was 'Oh fuck'.

"Wait; do you to know each other?" Caroline asked bewildered.

"Well obviously, Klaus is my best mate" Marcel said as Caroline instantly gulped.

"Really he didn't mention that" Caroline said as Klaus was trying to process it all.

"Well, why else would you to be talking" Marcel laughed.

When Klaus looked at Caroline she gave him an awkward smile, which he returned.

She did tell him she had a boyfriend, he thought.

There was no need to get so over reactive over this, there are many other girls out there, but were there any like Caroline?

"Come one Care, I want you to meet some of my friends" Marcel said, dragging her away from Klaus.

Caroline mouthed Sorry to Klaus before she was out of his eyesight.

Throughout the whole evening Klaus just silently watched as Marcel and Caroline talked and danced. He treated her like a prize not as a woman. Never once in his life has he been envious over something or someone but today he was.

First time for everything, he could practically here Kol shout in his ear.

When Caroline was alone he took the opportunity to whisk in and ask her for a dance.

After all what girl didn't love to dance.

"Caroline" Klaus' cool voice called out to her. She was too captivated by the water sculpture to even notice Klaus come up behind her.

"Nik" She said surprised, boy did he love his name on her lips.

"Care for a dance, love?" He smiled, holding out his hand, which she gladly accepted.

"I'd love to" She smiled softy.

Do not look into his eyes Forbes, she kept repeating in her mind again and again.

He took her small hand and led her to the dance floor.

It was an upbeat song until it wasn't and turned into a slow dance song.

Klaus smirked at her as she looked so nervous.

They swayed silently to the music; he couldn't help but move his hand along the bare skin of her back.

They were in there own little bubble that they didn't realise marcel was coming up towards them.

He tapped Klaus on the shoulder and waited for the man to turn around.

"Mind if I cut in" He growled lightly. Klaus couldn't argue because it was his girlfriend so he sadly let Caroline go.

"Thanks for the dance, love" He smiled.

Caroline instantly felt the loss of his touch and felt guilty when she craved Klaus instead of marcel.

"You looked like you were having fun" Marcel said.

"Well, Nik is a fun guy" Caroline smiled.

"Nik?" Marcel questioned.

"Yeah, he said I could call that" Caroline answered.

"Well that's only for people he's close to" Marcel said, thinking about Klaus' motives.

"Well I am your girlfriend, I assume I'll be around for a while" Caroline smiled softly.

"You assume correctly" Marcel smirked and kissed her.

Klaus watched on, the glass in his hand seemed to have smashed.

"What did that glass ever do to you" Katherine said following his view of eye. "Just so you know, I'm on your side" Kathrine smirked, leaving a confused Klaus.

"I saw the way you looked at her" Katherine smiled, leaving his side to find Elijah.

"But I can't hurt my friend" Klaus sighed.

* * *

><p>The next week<p>

Marcel had been a bit distant lately, he said work was taking a toll on him but when did he really work. She knew he was having money problems but he was starting to act cold and harsh towards her.

She had only been in the city for a week but it was a beautiful place, she looked all around; if he couldn't show her then she would go by herself.

She was at Klaus' company because Marcel wanted to meet for lunch but cancelled last minute, she was about to leave when Klaus saw her and stopped her.

"Caroline" Klaus called. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Marcel wanted to meet for lunch but he's too busy" Caroline sighed.

"Oh, well I'm free so you want to have lunch with me" Klaus asked. It was as if he had an instant urge. He didn't want her to be alone and it was only a harmless lunch; two friends.

"Well ok, thanks" Caroline smiled.

"I know this great Italian place around the corner" Klaus smiled.

When they left his office bulging, Klaus held Caroline's hand, they were crossing the road; he didn't want her to get hurt.

That's all it was even though it wasn't…

When they arrived at the place, Caroline realised how fancy it really was.

There were so many people waiting for a table but the man let them in straight away.

"Mr Mikelson, I am very glad to see you again" The man smiled, ushering them to their table.

"Klaus this place is so fancy, I feel like I'm in some celebrity heaven" Caroline laughed.

"I just wanted you to see the finest of New York" Klaus smiled.

"I don't really care about quality as long as I have fun then I'm happy" She smiled.

There is no woman like Caroline, Klaus realised.

"This food cost more than my apartment" Caroline said as her eyes glazed over the menu.

"Well it's a good thing I'm paying" Klaus said.

"WHAT." Caroline said. "No I will not let you pay for me" Caroline said as Klaus smiled at her behaviour.

"Love, I'm an international billionaire, I can afford it" Klaus smirked as Caroline smacked his arm lightly.

"Carful Klaus, arrogance and cockiness aren't the same thing" Caroline smirked.

"No but treating a lady right isn't any of those" Klaus said.

"I will pay you back" She promised.

"You can try but you will fail" Klaus smiled. Caroline couldn't help but giggle. She had a feeling that Klaus was becoming more than a friend to her.

"Let's just order" Caroline said as the waiter approached them.

"Ciao , per favore posso avere il seno chciken farcito con un lato salade e un po ' d'acqua ghiacciata; grazie" Caroline said (Hi please can I have the stuffed chicken breast with the salde side and some cold iced water; thankyou)

Klaus was shocked to say the least. He didn't know Caroline spoke Italian; not only was she beautiful but smart as well.

"E voi , signore" The waiter asked. ( And you sir)

"Avrò la pasta di basilico e parmachan fritto , con un bicchiere di acqua frizzante" Klaus ordered.

(I'll have the basil pasta and fried parmesan, with a glass of sparkling water)

Once the waiter had taken their orders, Klaus and Caroline got to speaking again.

"You speak Italian?" Klaus said.

"Yeah, my mum thought that I should learn about other cultures plus I love to travel so it might come in handy" Caroline explained.

"Travel, we have more in common than I thought" Klaus said.

"I guess we do" Caroline smiled.

Why did this feel like a date, she thought. It was a nice dinner with a friend.

Friends don't pay for the meal, she thought. Klaus was cute but that's all, it's not like she like him because she can't.

They talked and talked and talked. Neither of them had realised how easy it was to just have a conversation.

She talked about her childhood, he talked about his siblings. He talked about his work, she talked about school.

He found out that she was a writer and actually had some books published but her dream was to become and baker.

They were having a nice conversation until Klaus asked about how she and marcel met and suddenly things got awkward.

"Well, I was in new Orleans for a trip. I was outside taking some pictures when he shoves past me and I fall to the ground. After that we kind of just hit it off and then I got a job here for a local newspaper and he already lived here" Caroline said.

"That's sweet" Klaus said, even though the words mad his mouth burn.

"Yeah" She said looking at the floor. Their conversation seemed to grow silent now.

Until Klaus noticed a small bruising on her wrist and had to ask where she got it from.

"What happened" He said, holding her hand lightly, inspecting the mark.

Caroline just froze slightly, yesterday she and Marcel had gotten into a fight again and she stormed out but he tried to stop her and say sorry; he must have just held onto to her tightly.

"Ermm, yesterday Marcel was a bit rough" She said slowly.

Instantly Klaus assumed that she was referring to their bedroom activities and decided not to dwell on the question to much because he might tare somebody's head in two.

When they had finished lunch, Klaus paid for the bill and they walked out together; hand in hand.

"I had fun" Caroline smiled sweetly; looking up at Klaus.

"I had fun to, It's been a while since I've relaxed" Klaus smiled.

"Well thank you for a great evening" She said.

"Say Caroline, I don't supposed you'd be interested in going out again as friends of course" Klaus asked.

"Sure, as friends" She smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Friends" Klaus said to himself, this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

Klaus and Caroline had officially spent each waking moment with one another.

Marcel didn't seem to mind because he was always too busy and didn't have time for her.

Klaus showed Caroline the city, they went to museums and art shows and they even watched the stars.

They had dinners out together, totally platonic. She always defended even though they both knew it was more than friendship.

She even went to one of his business dinners because he needed a guest. They had both labelled each other with the best friend title and did everything with one another.

She remembered when one of his clients said that they were such a beautiful couple and they spent the rest if the evening about it because that's absurd.

They really hoped it wasn't …

Caroline was now in Klaus' office lounging on his chair as she waited for him to get back from his investors meeting.

When he came through the door, she could tell something was off.

"What's wrong" She asked.

"Our company, its losing money and we can't find out the source" Klaus huffed leaning against Caroline.

She always brought a smile to his face.

"Somebody is stealing from your company" Caroline said shocked.

"Yes and we don't know who" Klaus sighed.

"I'm sure you'll figure out who" She smiled but he still had a frown on his face.

"I don't want this company to fall because some little shit out there is a conniving theft" Klaus exported.

"Will a Caroline hug make things better" She smiled as he nodded his head like a five year old.

He held onto her very tightly, inhaling her vanilla sent and fruity hair.

She was so soft and warm; he wanted to stay like this forever.

"Come on Nik, Is there anything I can do" She asked.

"Actually, I do have an enormous favour to ask you" He said.

"Ask away" She said, sitting in his chair.

"Well, I have this big fundraiser party and I'm trying to get these investors to go with my company but they're all married." Klaus started. "So I can talk more and get a better chance with them if I was married to" Klaus looked at Caroline.

She was trying to figure out what he meant and then it hit her.

"You want me to pretend to be your wife" She said, her eyes almost falling out of her sockets.

"Is it too much to ask" He said.

"Ermmm let me think…YES" She said.

"Well you're the only friend I have who knows me like you do plus I need someone stunning by my side" He complimented.

"Fine only because you're all depressed and your company's losing money. But you cannot tell marcel about this because he'll get all jealous and angry" She warned.

"Yes okay, thank you wifey" Klaus smirked as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You owe me big" She said.

The following week

Caroline was dressed head to toe in the most expensive clothing. Klaus of course had sent her everything.

She wore a crimson, red dress with an open neck line. Her hair was loose in its natural curls and her opted for some causal, yet elegant jewellery.

Klaus was currently standing outside her apartment with a black, stretched out limo. He was in a black pin up suit.

When Caroline walked out, he swore he almost chocked. She was stunning.

"What do I have something on my face" She said wondering why Klaus saw just starring at her.

"No, you look magnificent" He smiled.

"Well, you look quite radiant yourself" She said, fixing his tie for him.

"What would I do without you" He laughed.

"You'd die" She winked, getting into the limo.

* * *

><p>When they got there, everybody seemed to be looking at them. Girls looked pissed while men looked aroused.<p>

Klaus held Caroline tightly against his body, shielding her away from prying eyes. They may not be together but that didn't mean he wanted her to be ogled.

When they got to the dinner table, Klaus introduced everyone to Caroline. They all smiled and had drinks and talked business until things got more personal.

"So how did you to meet?" Dean asked, giving Klaus the questioning look.

"Well we bumped into each other at a coffee shop" Caroline started.

"She caught my eye the moment I saw her, I just knew I had to have her" Klaus smiled, grasping Caroline's hand with his own.

He then brought it to his lisps and gave a sweet kiss on her knuckles.

"You too seem very in love."

"We are, I don't think I could ever stop loving him" Caroline smiled.

"She's a stunner Klaus, you did well for yourself" Adam said, Caroline just smirked at the obvious compliment as Klaus silently glared at the men.

"Yes and she's all mine" Klaus smiled, making everyone note not to look at Caroline again.

"My Nik, always being so protective" Caroline said, truthfully she liked this act; she liked to play Mrs Mikelson.

Dare she say that she wanted the full time role because Klaus wanted her to fill it every day?

"Awe, you too are so adorable" Deans wife said.

Later that night, Klaus managed to convince Dean to follow with his company and also get Zach as a potential business partner.

He had also accumulated a number of invitations for upcoming party's and events for him and his wife.

At the end of the night Klaus and Caroline drove home laughing and talking.

Klaus had to go back to the office but he got a kiss on the cheek from Caroline so it was more than enough to keep him smiling.

Caroline went to Marcel's apartment to see if he was home, she didn't bother knocking because she had a key.

Once she got inside, she found the place to be empty.

She went to get a glass of water but slipped on the floor, as she was getting up she noticed some documents.

They had Mikelson international written all over them, she knew she shouldn't have looked but Klaus was her friend and she helps her friends.

Just as she was about to, she heard the door open.

She quickly scrambled to her feet but what she saw was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

Marcel didn't notice Caroline; he was too preoccupied with another blonde. She wasn't as pretty as Caroline but she would do to fit his sexual desire and need.

Caroline watched as her boyfriend and some girl wandered into the room kissing and most definitely having sex.

She was to hurt to speak so she left and ran to her building.

The next day

She had been ignoring Marcels call all morning, he didn't know that she knew but she couldn't find the will power to say anything so she sat and pondered.

* * *

><p>Back at Mikelson international<p>

Klaus had spoken to marcel this morning, he seemed so happy and loving.

He had just told him that he was planning to propose to Caroline and asked if he knew where she was.

Klaus was silent and barley managed to reply, He had lost all hope of him and Caroline ever having a chance with one another now. Who was he kidding; they were never going to have a chance anyway.

He realised a long time ago that he was falling in love with her but couldn't admit it but now he knew.

Everything flashed before him, making his nightmare become reality.

He couldn't spend another day with Caroline and not be with her, he couldn't watch his best friend and the girl he's in love with get married so he did the only thing he could think of.

He had to stop seeing Caroline.

He called her and told her to meet him up at the park near his office, this was going to be a hard task; he didn't know if he could do it but he had to for his sake and hers.

* * *

><p>I saw her sitting there; this is going to be hard. It's so strange with her; she so open and I am just a closed book.<p>

I have to leave her, with me she will just get hurt. Like my father said 'no one will ever love you boy'. It's just so hard; Caroline has awoken a new feeling in me I thought I never had but she's not mine and she'll never be.

I just met the girl and I'm already getting attached. I can't hurt Marcel, he's my best friend. He's my brother.

I have to end this sordid friendship.

"Caroline" I stated in a low murmur. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and instantly my heart swelled. Great I'm already falling at this. Suck it up Mikelson, she's just a girl a very beautiful one.

"Nik" she said jumping in to my arms and hugging me like she hadn't seen me in years. Why did she have to hug me, why did I tell her to call me Nik? It's hard enough being around her let alone het touching me.

I need to savour this moment, it's the last time I'll ever hug her, it's the last time I feel her warm breathe on me, it's the last I'll get to see her eyes and watch her smile. I wanted to let her go for Marcel's sake but what about mine?

He didn't treat her right, he didn't love her as much as she deserved. He wasn't right for her yet he still had her.

"Nik what's wrong, you seem agitated" She sweetly smiled. She always smiles at me; she had that special look for me.

"Caroline we need to talk" I started and gulped, when her face dropped lightly.

"What's this about Nik" she asked confused. She gave me her innocent look, what do I say, and what should I do. I need to stop seeing before I fell in too deep.

"I think we stop seeing each other, I don't think I can be your friend anymore" I sighed. I could see the pain in her oracles. Why did this feel like a break up, why did everything hurt?

"But your friendship is the only thing that keeps me going" she confessed hurt.

"I don't want your friendship Caroline" I darkly said, I needed her to hate me. Then she would leave me alone and I wouldn't be tempted by her presence but deep inside I knew she would never leave me; she would always linger.

"You could of told me that before, Why bother hanging out with me, taking me out and comforting me?" She asked her voice was growing louder; I could tell her tempter was flared and it made me reveal with undying guilt.

"Caroline I only spent time with you because Marcel asked me to not because I actually liked you" I said with sad eyes. My voice was mocking though, she couldn't see through my lies. I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't want to get hurt; I didn't want Marcel to get hurt.

"Nik what's this seriously about" Caroline asked hopefully but with a slight anger in her voice. I saw the dry tears form in her eyes. Why did this hurt so much?

"I already told you Caroline; I pitied you, you're not my friend, I don't like you and I don't want to spend any more time with you." I smirked even if my own words killed me.

"I should have known you know; ever since I was a kid no one ever chose me I've always been last best to everyone, even when I started to date Marcel I was still last but then we met and for once I felt the relief of happiness but one thing time has taught me is that nothing lasts forever" She bitterly said, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry" I said, I couldn't face her, she deserved a happy ending even if it was Marcel.

"Well sorry isn't good enough stop being a coward and tell me the truth." She shouted at me but I couldn't tell her the truth because then everything would fall apart.

"Caroline I…..I … don't know what to say." I mumbled, what could I say?

Sorry I can't be friends with you because I'm falling in love with you and I imaging kissing your face every time I see you.

"Don't say anything." She sighed sadly.

"It's pretty poetic isn't it; I craved your friendship so much that I spent every waking moment thinking about you... I thought you felt the same about me. I shared my crappy life story and then you finally admit that it was all a lie. A pathetic attempt, I couldn't even see it because I'm stupid Caroline Forbes who sees the good in darkest of people." She spat in my face.

I felt like crying and begging for forgiveness but I couldn't explain.

"Caroline you listen to me the reason I'm leaving is because I'm not good enough." He sighed.

"You just can't say that to me Nik, you can't leave and say you're the reason why and don't give me that bull that you're not good enough."

"Caroline I can't Lov..

"Stop wright there Nik; our friendship is love, it wasn't lies" She said

She stroked his cheek while tears were forming in his eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers and just felt her breaths come out slow.

With the smallest of whispers he said "I love you Caroline"

"What did you just say" She said, not quite believing his words.

"I said I love you and I'm sorry for hurting you I just couldn't believe I had you and I reflected my self-hatred onto you and for that I apologise. " he said.

"I've loved you for a long time now and I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin what we had, I didn't want to hurt marcel or you." He confessed.

She was surprised to say the least but she couldn't believe that he loved her; he let his walls down with her. To her he wasn't Klaus; he was Nik and man who just needed to be loved.

She knew she was in love with him to; she just didn't want to face her fear of rejection.

She stayed with Marcel because he was there and he loved her and he promised her happiness.

Klaus was different, he was exciting and he made her feel things she's never felt before; he was her happiness.

She then realised that she had been silent for some time and she saw Nik walk away with his head down.

She ran up to him and pulled him into her arms and kissed him with all the passion and love she felt.

It felt so good to kiss him, to feel his lips against hers: she felt safe, loved, admired and desired.

"Caroline I don't think I can stay away from you any longer." Klaus murmured against her lips.

"I don't think I can stay away from you to Nik" She smiled sweetly.

"What about Marcel."

"I broke up with him before coming here, he cheated on me, he never loved me; he just craved me. I love you and I will always love you" She smiled, kissing him again. His hands wrapped around her neck drawing her closer.

"I love you to" He smiled, he finally understood love. It wasn't wanting more it was being complete; she made him complete.

* * *

><p>The next week<p>

Caroline and Klaus finally opted and admitted they were a couple, Klaus and Marcel hadn't spoken and Caroline had yet to see Marcel.

They were currently at another charity event; things were happy, fun and just downright full of sexual tension.

Someway through the night Klaus and Caroline had got in a cab and driven to his office, while mauling each other's faces.

"Klaus" Caroline, Barley whispered.

"Hmm, Yes?" He purred sultry against the smooth skin of her shoulder.

"Do you love me" she smiled.

"Yes, with all heart" He hummed.

"Nik" moaned as he layered her with kisses.

Of course he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. She was so tempting, he had been able to resist before but now they were actually together he couldn't.

Knowing that you could have something was more thrilling that not having something because it's actually yours; she is actually his.

She chose him-she wanted him- she loved him.

Fighting the giggle that threatened to escape her throat, Caroline bit her bottom lips as a pair of soft, demanding lips crawled over her neck until they reached her earlobe.

She couldn't help eliciting a moan.

"Nik!" she cooed, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him even closer as they shared a sinful kiss under the darkness of his office.

now, here she was, in a office, with none other than the richest bachelor in New York, he was leaving hickeys on her neck as she stood with her back against the wall, moaning against him.

Although it hadn't been her intention to seduce him tonight it still occurred.

Caroline went all out that night, transforming from small town Caroline to sexy vixen more than capable to please her man.

She left her hair down in waves with only a single silver clip pulling it back on her right side revealing the silver jewelled earrings Klaus had gotten her.

Upon seeing her when he came to pick her up for the evening, Klaus' mouth had dropped open as he watched her descend the front steps of her building.

His hand had fallen to the small of her back as soon as they'd gotten to the party and never left until he'd found an excuse to pull her away from the crowded ballroom and into the car back to his office.

The desire had been coursing through his eyes as the night intensified and once they were alone things got a lot more heated.

It had been the tipping point, pushing them both past the guilt territory that neither one of them was willing to admit they were in.

When he'd leaned in and kissed her, sparks flew. Whenever they kissed, she saw stars; she never wanted to let him go.

Caroline felt the hard press of his erection against her abdomen and hummed in delight.

For a moment, she thought about the repercussions of their actions, but then his free hand came up to dip beneath the material at the front of her dress, his calloused fingers stroking played with the straps.

All thoughts of putting an end to things floated away with the soft moan that escaped her lips. She didn't care for marcel that ended a long time ago; she only wanted him.

He was suddenly all around her; his lips caressing her neck, his right hand tangled in her hair, his left hiking up the long skirt of her dress until her knees were exposed. When his fingers began stroking along her inner thigh, Caroline arched her back until her chest was pressed flush against his. Klaus groaned against the flesh of her shoulder, his teeth sinking in until she responded.

Without hesitation, she slipped her hands under the shoulders of his jacket feeling hard muscle playing beneath the crisp white linen of his dress shirt.

His smooth hands traced all over her body while hers remained on his shoulders.

What mattered was that they were here, desperate for each other, and the more time they spent with another caused more sexual tension.

His hand slid as far up as the dress would allow, Klaus let out a groan when he realized she had nothing on underneath it. He pulled back for a moment, his gaze lingering on her face in the pale moonlight that reflected through the office windows.

His eyes were wild with desire, a look so primal it left Caroline desperately wanting him to continue what he was doing. She ran her fingers up along his shoulders until she was at the nape of his neck then slid them through his hair, pulling him close until their lips met in another searing kiss.

His hands were all over her body again, this time hooking beneath her right knee and hauling it up so it came to rest against his hip. It slid down her soft skin until his fingers wrapped around her ankle, pulling her legs apart until her dress bunched around her waist.

"You have no Idea of how much I want you" Klaus hushed against her lips, her eyes falling shut as his husky voice.

He reached behind her neck, grabbing the clasp that held the top of her dress up. It was quickly released, freeing her breasts of their confines. His lips trailed down her chin and over her neck until he reached the top of the right one, his teeth sinking into the soft mound before his tongue darted out to soothe away the sting.

Caroline cried out, her fingers raking through his hair. She made a grab for the lapels of his jacket, pushing them off his shoulders and down his muscular arms until he was forced to pry his hands away from her body so she could take off the garment.

They stopped at the buttons of his shirt, slowly popping them open one by one before she placed soft kisses against every inch of skin she exposed. She heard Klaus murmur her name somewhere above her, the sound vibrating his chest beneath her lips.

Caroline smiled as she popped another button open, kissing him softly.

When she reached the last button just above the waistband of his pants, she ripped his shirt off.

Klaus stared back at her, his fingers tensing against the soft skin of her thigh and breast as she gazed up at him, her intent clear in those beautiful eyes.

Caroline sat back up, her hands coming to rest against the sharp plains of his chest before she leaned forward, soft pink lips falling across the hollow of his neck. They moved lower, teeth scraping across his collarbones until she reached his left nipple. Her soft mouth closed around the hard little nub as her tongue stroked it from between her lips.

Delicate fingers travelled lower across his abdomen until they reached his belt buckle. It was undone in seconds, quickly followed by the button and fly of his pants.

Caroline's small hands tugged the material off his hips revealing nothing but bare skin beneath.

She wrapped her fingers his throbbing shaft, she heard the growl like groan that escaped his lips.

That was all it took for Klaus to lose the last thread of his control.

He grabbed Caroline's ankles, spreading her legs wide before he thrust into her without warning.

The cry of pleasure that left her lips echoed through the whole building making him grin down at her.

He bent down to capture her lips for another searing kiss.

He thrusted slowly, moving with rhythm and desire holding her at the waist and pausing as he let the pleasure ripple through both their bodies.

"Caroline," he murmured against her lips before sucking the bottom one into his mouth and nibbling on it as his powerful thighs flexed against her own and he began to move, pumping up into her relentlessly, meeting her rocking motion back to him.

Their bodies moving as if they'd been lovers for years, as if they'd been made for each other. He fit her perfectly and she filled him tightly; she was made for him.

It wasn't long before she erupted in moans, His lips fell to her neck, sucking on the soft flesh he found there until her back bowed, her chest pressing into his as she came with a loud groan of delight. But he wasn't done with her yet, not by a long shot.

Klaus remained buried deep inside of her; he grabbed her waist and pushed her small body on the desk seated in front of them.

In this new position, he thrusted deeper, finding Caroline's likes and things that made her scream out.

His name spilled from her lips as she threw her head back and rocked with him, her body meeting his every need.

His hands found their way through her golden hair, keeping a tight hold on her strands as he moved a vigorous pace bounding her with every thrust of his hips.

He leaned forward, capturing her succulent lips in his mouth.

Her second orgasm was fast approaching with every deep, penetrating thrust. She could feel it in the way her walls clenched around him, searching for the release she desperately needed.

She could feel him barley holding on, wanting desperately to exhale and let it all go but she knew that he wanted her to scream first.

"Nik" she cried out, her fingers digging into the soft cream of his beck as her hips rocked violently with his. Every move brought them closer and closer.

With one deep routed thrust, he felt the table beneath them shake and her body quiver from the intensity of her euphoria; he had given her.

Her head fell to Klaus' shoulder as she took in deep breaths while he thrust into her hard a few more times before he came with a guttural groan.

"Caroline" he sighed with bliss as her name moaned out with his release.

Their bodies relaxed into one another, arms wrapped around each other tracing random patterns on their skin.

Klaus nuzzled her neck, his lips pressing soft kisses along her delicate vein; hearing her pulse quake beneath his touch.

They basked in the afterglow for some time, both revealing in the warmth of their shared heat.

"I wish we'd done this sooner," Klaus whispered into her ear, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

"Me too," Caroline smiled, her arms falling to his sides as she snuggled closer to his chest for warmth.

"Round two," he wiggled his eyebrows as his lips began to trail along her temple to her jaw before they were kissing her neck once more.

"definitely," she smirked. "This time in a bed" She giggled.

"That would be perfect." He captured her lips but stopped when they heard the office doors open.

"Oh god!" Caroline shrieked as she scrambled to put her dress back on while Klaus did his best to hide the smirk on his face.

"Niklaus" Elijah started but froze as he saw a very naked Caroline and Klaus.

"Lijah" Klaus smiled, covering Caroline's body with his own.

The flush on Caroline's cheeks refused to abate even after her dress was back in its proper place and her hair was smoothed out.

"I received a call from the police saying that the system alarm was activated and I assumed it was you coming in but I had to check" Elijah said avoiding eye contact.

"Yes dear brother it was me" Klaus smirked, zipping up his trousers.

"I'm assuming that you didn't use protection" Elijah said but realised how wrong it sounded.

"Elijah, why woul-

"I meant security, so that nobody would come in" He quickly said before rushing out the room.

Caroline was biting her lower lip when Klaus reached up, kissing her softly.

"You need to stop that," he warned.

"Why?" she innocently asked, her eyes narrowing on him as he gave her one of those trademark Klaus smirks ,that made her heart beat a little faster.

He leaned in close and whispered, "Because it really turns me on."

"Nik" She said, slapping his chest playfully.

"Caroline love, you look positively ravishing in that dress but I'd rather see you without it" Klaus smiled.

"Well then, I believe we have an empty apartment waiting for us" Caroline smiled, leaning against his body.

"Lead the way, love" He smirked, grabbing her hand and joining it with his.

Yes tonight would be a long night…

The following month

Caroline went to Marcel's apartment to get some of her old stuff. She knew he had moved out and moved in with his new girlfriend but her key still worked.

As she went in she slipped again like the night she had caught him cheating on her. As she looked to her left she saw a document under the cupboard and she realised it was one of the Mikelson international papers she found last time.

As she looked through it, her eyes popped wide open.

She quickly dialled Klaus' number on her phone.

"Yes my love" He answered.

"Klaus, I know who's been stealing from your company" she breathed.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Mikelson office

"Hi Mr Mikelson this is Amanda speaking, A Marcel is outside the office and he says that you were expecting him" Klaus's assistant said into the phone.

"Amanda how many times do I have to tell you that Marcel is an old friend and that you don't have to call me every time he's here; just send him through?"

"Sorry Mr Mikelson it's just that the last time he was here you two were in a big fight and I assumed that that was still ongoing" she mumbled into the phone.

"Well maybe you shouldn't assume so much, just let him in" Klaus growled. He should really fire his assistant; she was a pain in the arse.

"Yes sir, he's coming in now" she quietly said and offed the phone.

Klaus heard the doors of his office open and then the sound of footsteps on his marble floor. Although he was facing backwards on his chair he still knew Marcel with starring right at him.

"Marcel what a pleasant surprise" Klaus smiled as he swivelled his seat so he was facing him.

"Klaus" Marcels cool voice acknowledged.

"What brings you here, come to steal from me again" Klaus asked darkly.

"I came here to explain" Marcel defended.

"Ok please can you explain to me why my so called 'best friend' was laundering money from Mikelson corp international? Can you please explain why 10 million dollars was transferred into an offshore bank account and why it was registered with your name? I haven't gone to the authorities yet because I just want to know why but know explaining will l save you" Klaus yelled

"You stole my girlfriend" was all Marcel said.

A dark laugh erupted from Klaus as his look turned cold and menacing.

"Your girlfriend, Please she was mine from the moment I saw her and just so you know I didn't steal her; we didn't do anything behind your back and you two were broken up so it's not really stealing but then again you would know all about stealing now wouldn't you" Klaus glared.

"She broke up with me because of you asshole, I loved her and you just took her like you take everything else; I just wanted to take something of yours" Marcel raged.

"No you didn't love her, if you loved her you would have shown it" Klaus shouted.

"She was mine Klaus, she was the one thing that I could have that you couldn't and yet you still seem to have it" Marcel argued.

"She was never yours, Caroline is my fiancé and my love not yours." Klaus said facing Marcel, the jealousy and anger in Marcel's eyes mirrored Klaus's look to.

"Everything I did was because of you, this was ALL your FAULT" Marcel blamed.

"Oh really, Well I did some digging and I looked at the time period of when you started your little thieving plan and it turns out you've been taking the money a long time before Caroline even showed up" Klaus flared.

"SO DON'T YOU EVER USE HER as an excuse for your actions?" Klaus growled as his body stood tall against Marcels.

Klaus saw the look of guilt pass through Marcels face but then it turned into a look of shock.

"It was her wasn't it, Caroline told you" Marcel accused.

Klaus just smirked "you really shouldn't leave Caroline alone with documents. She tends to be a bit nosey but it's cute."

"I can't believe it." Marcel said as he felt the sting of betrayal.

"Oh don't play the hurt boyfriend act, Caroline is too good for her liking and considering me and her were quite close back then she was obviously going to tell me." Klaus smiled.

"You know what Klaus you act as if you're so much better than me but you're not; you may have money, success, the girl and the house but were the same. The truth is, is that you're only USING Caroline and once you get tired you 'll break her heart because you and me both know that monsters are incapable of love." Marcel spat with venom.

"You have some truth to that but you're the one going to jail and I'll still always have the money, success, the house but most importantly the girl. She loves me and I love her and nothing you say or do will change it." Klaus said flashing him with a bright smile.

Marcel was about to storm out and leave but Klaus's voice stopped him.

"We were such good friends Marcel; why did you have to ruin it."

Marcel turned around and glared

"I stole from you because I was jealous, my career was going nowhere, my life was a mess and all I had was a penny to my name. Meanwhile my best friend was taking charge of the most worldwide known company; he was a billionaire and had all the ladies at his feet. At first I didn't think it was so bad it was only a couple of hundreds but then as time went by something in me snapped. It stopped for a while when I met Caroline but then she only reflected everything that I didn't have. She didn't really care if I was rich or poor she just wanted happiness and it made me happy but when I couldn't afford for the simple things in life the stealing just became more intense. When I looked at her I would see the smile she gave me and it would be enough but then you started hanging out with her and I saw all the things you bought her. I saw that she didn't care about money or power but the more time you spent with her was less time she spent with me and then I noticed that she would give you a different smile to me; it was a smile of pure adoration and love. You didn't need to get her anything all you had to do was say her name and she would come running. I snapped and decided that if you could have everything that I deserved then I could take everything you had to. I never planned on getting caught." Marcel finished as Klaus sat there in silence.

"I offered Marcel, I offered you money as a friend but your own pride fuelled your actions and now I fear for the safety of Caroline and that's why I can't let you get away with what you've done" Klaus simply stated.

"I suggest you turn yourself in otherwise I'll be forced to do It." and with that he flashed Marcel a sad smile. Marcel left the room in a rage.

"I loved you like a brother" Klaus whispered to himself "But I love Caroline more" He silently said, gazing out the office windows.

His phone started ringing bringing him out of his trance.

"Hello" He said.

"Hey babe, I'm at home all alone watching the notebook again; I need you" Caroline said through the phone.

"I'll be there in ten minutes love" He smiled.

"Love you" She said before he hung up.

"I love you to" He smiled.

As long as he had Caroline things were going to be a lot brighter after all they did have a wedding to pan and maybe they could practice making children to. Who are they kidding they've been doing that since they first confessed how they felt.

Love is a strange thing but with the right person it's unexplainable…

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> What I know weird right. Yay I managed to upload this today like I promised.

I literally spent my whole day writing this and then re writing it because I didn't save It, God my fingers kill.

So your probably wondering why I didn't upload this to my Klaroline one shot series, well I'll tell you.

Basically I wanted the chance to make this into a longer fanfic but I wanted to see the reviews first so if you did enjoy this and want more then please do leave a review.

I think I just got this to a good ending but some things were slightly rushed so I do apologise.

Sorry if you're a Marcel fan but I'm not and I love to have a villain in my story.

Also I didn't read proof this so mistakes linger like a bad perfume.

Anyway reviews give me life like all of you.

Also I used Google translate for the Italian so its most definitely wrong so if anyone speaks Italian I would love to see the correct version.

I'll put the story status as complete for now but one I get your opinions and feedback I'll change it if.

Hoped you enjoyed this and thanks for all the follows and favourites they do actually make my life complete :)

Until next time lovelies


End file.
